At present, in the field of smart wearable devices (e.g., smart watches), since screens of the devices are smaller in size, a conventional input method does not facilitate the user's input operation. Many manufactures resort to selecting and using a voice input method. However, the voice input has many limitations on some application occasions. For example, in a noisy environment, external noise exerts an influence on accuracy of voice input, so the smart wearable device cannot accurately recognize the user's voice instruction; or during use of the smart wearable device, there are many secret-keeping settings (e.g., inputting a password for starting up a machine, inputting an Internet bank password, or the like), whereupon use of the voice input method is apt to cause leakage of important information. Hence, in the field of smart wearable devices, manual information input is still unreplaceable on some application occasions.
However, since the screen of the smart wearable device is relatively small, when the user manually inputs information on the small-sized screen of the smart wearable device, operations such as click and selection are inconvenient and are likely to cause input errors and make the user's experience undesirable.